Trivia
Trivia About Callie Hunter *Her full name is Calene (some sources say Calena, others say Calandra) Nichole Winter *She is 26 years old *She was born in Isla Paradiso *She lived in Isla Paradiso until she was 4 * At age two her mother passed away *She was adopted at age 4 and moved to Sunset Valley *Her favorite colors are light pink, lavender, and periwinkle *She has a cat named Oreo, which was a gift from her husband, Marcus *She loves to write love songs *Her favorite music genre is bubblegum pop and R&B *She has Synesthesia (Learn about it here) *At age 21, she was diagnosed with depression, she still struggles with it occasionally *Her fanbase was called the "Calicos" and have recently been referred to "loves" *She developed a taste for music in her high school multi-media class *Her former friend, Annabeth Morrise, started a band with her at age 14 *Her old friend Frankie Neito is also a singer, but has many other talents as well *She formally worked for SMI records under Broadway Music Group *Her sister is a famous singer with 13 #1 songs! *Her biological father died when she was 19 *Her favorite thing to wear is glitter *She has always wanted a pet dog, but her cat, Oreo, does not approve * For three months she fostered a dog for a humane society *She has had a total of 2 confirmed relationships with Kent Whitlock and her husband Marcus Winters *She has been engaged twice, once unofficially *She is a natural Blonde-Brunette, which is her current hair color *Her idols as Mariah Jahah and Eric Pressley *She makes a point to write most songs she sings *Her favorite rapper is Jeff "JJ" Jones * She has two number one songs with Jeff Jones *She loves philosiphy and thinking, she also has a love of scientific history *Her adoptive grandmother used to be an actress during the 1960s *She is a soprano, her range spans four octaves, four notes, and a semitone: Bb2 to G7 *Her dream house is a city apartment, "Comfortable looking and cozy" *Callie enjoys playing video games *Callie Hunter felt that exploring musical taste creates an open mind *Callie struggled to work out new terms for a contract renewal with SMI * SMI allowed Callie to work under her own terms but cancelled her albums * Callie has begun using her birth name as a one-name stage name alternative to Callie Hunter * She has five tattoos (though they are often edited out of her pictures): ** One on her left wrist that say "Firework" ** One on her right wrist of a lotus flower ** A tattoo on her inner right bicep that says "Life Was Meant To Live Freely" ** A tattoo on the back of her neck in Italian that says "la musica è il mio amore" (Music is my love) ** She has a fifth tattoo on her left shoulder/upperback of multiple birds in flight * Her husband has a matching tattoo on her right bicep "Life Was Meant To Live Freely" * Her newest tattoo on her shoulder/back of flying birds was inspired by an unreleased song titled "Fly Like A Bird" which she began writing for her album Daydreaming and continued working on by herself for her album The Art of Letting Go but did not finish it until she worked on her album The Essence Of Me and decided not to release it until she felt the time was right.